Adam Young
Adam Young is one of the main characters in Amazon series Good Omens. He is the leader of the Them, dog-owner, and kid. He finds himself at the centre of events at the Apocalypse. He draws the attention of all sides as creation hurtles towards its final battle. Background Adam is the true Antichrist and son of Satan who was misplaced at birth thanks to a mix-up by the demon Crowley and the Chattering Nuns of St Beryls and instead of being raised by the American Dowling Family was given to the Young Family and raised in Tadfield. Even before he was able to come into his true powers, Adam was able to slightly influence the weather in Tadfield to make it exactly perfect for each time of year. He befriended Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale who called themselves 'the Them' and made Adam their leader as he had the biggest imagination and made the best games. On his eleventh birthday, Hell sent a Hellhound as a gift to the Antichrist - who they believed to be Warlock Dowling - and the Hellhound tracked down Adam playing in the woods with his friends. Adam stated that he wanted a dog for his birthday and paused to think of a name - the naming of the Hellhound listening nearby would decide its destiny and begin the end of the world - before deciding he wanted a small dog and would just name it 'Dog'. The Hellhound transformed into a Jack Russell Terrier and went to join Adam and became his pet allowing Adam full access to his powers. A few days later, Pepper mentioned the witch who had moved into a cottage nearby and the Them played a Witch hunter game where they met Anathema Device and befriended her. Later, Anathema gave Adam magazines and told him many conspiracy theories and found herself unable to read Adam's aura - because it was too big for her to see. As Adam slept, he heard voices in his head and unknowingly used his powers to summon the Kraken, bring back the lost city of Atlantis, and turn a nuclear reactor into a sherbet sweet amongst other things. Adam's power also meant that he created Aliens and Tibetans who dug tunnels the latter of which cause Newton's car to crash. Adam and the Them brought an injured Newton to Anathema's house where Adam saw several images of 'the Beast'. He told his friends they couldn't leave his sight but let them go. He materialised in front of them with Dog later though stating that he didn't think the world was very good and wanted to end it and would appoint one of the Them to rule a continent in the world. When his friends refused, Adam used his powers to stop them leaving, remove their mouths and then force them to smile when they started crying. Eventually Adam let them go and even Dog didn't want to join him. Adam asked them to come back but they said he wasn't their friend anymore and ran off. Adam flew up into the sky screaming and falling to the ground passing out for a few seconds. He decided not to destroy the world after all and he went with the Them to Tadfield Airfield to stop the Four Horsemen. War tried to convince him it was his destiny to end the world but Adam refused, he also returned Aziraphale to his true body and told The Them to truly believe they could kill the Horsemen which meant that they could. Death departed instead of being killed however. Beelzebub and Gabriel arrived and tried to convince Adam to start the war to end the world but Adam refused. His disobedience caused his biological father, Satan, to rise up but Crowley transported him and Aziraphale outside of time. The demon told Adam that whilst he couldn't fight Satan he could bend reality with his powers. Adam stated that Satan wasn't his real father making it true and Satan disappeared. Adam returned to his life in Tadfield as an ordinary boy though he still maintained some of his abilities such as withering a bush to allow Dog to escape so he could chase after him and escape his grounding. Personality Quotes to be added Notes and trivia * Adam has the power to alter reality by his will alone. The extent of potential in this power is not known. * His name is the same as the main character of the Canadian television series, Mr. Young. Category:Characters Category:A to Z